the_septetfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Halifax
Jacqueline "Jackie" Halifax is a main character and former antagonist. She is a member of the Halifax family. Biography Early Life Jackie was born to Augustus and Priscilla Halifax on February 29th. Augustus had wanted children very badly for several years, so there was a big celebration. However, her parents were slightly worried that her being born on Leap Day was some sort of omen. Jackie's birth altered the balance of power in her parents' already-negative relationship. Neither parent wanted the other to "corrupt" Jackie, so they desperately kept her away from each other. As a result, Jackie grew up very distant from both of her parents. She felt respect for them, but not love. She was primarily raised by servants, but never grew attached to any of them due to Augustus constantly firing his staff out of paranoia. A similar issue arose when Jackie was old enough to begin school. Augustus refused to allow her to leave the house, so he brought in various tutors. They too were often switched, resulting in a rather spotty and inconsistent education. Jackie took a longer than average time to show any magic. Both parents were worried that she was a Squib. Priscilla believed that Augustus would kill Jackie if this was the case, so she attempted to flee the mansion with her daughter. Augustus soon caught them and Priscilla was very harshly punished. A servant eventually came forward and revealed that Jackie had been doing magic frequently when her parents weren't around. Jackie sometimes talked to other kids at special events, and got along well with Taden Gaunt. However, she often went months without seeing anyone other than servants and occasionally her parents. She was very lonely and longed to make friends. She began dropping food out of her window to a scrawny black cat she saw outside. She eventually climbed out of her window to pet him, but became lost while searching for him. She wandered through the outside of the manor before accidentally activating one of the many traps set by Augustus to keep out intruders. She was viciously attacked by a swarm of enchanted hornets and was nearly stung to death. The black cat appeared and the hornets suddenly fled. The cat then comforted her and led her home. Priscilla was very distrustful of the cat, but Augustus allowed Jackie to keep it so that she wouldn't long for friends. She named the cat Jasper, after a kind tutor she had once had. After this incident, which also left Jackie with severe entomophobia, Augustus became more worried about his daughter's safety. He removed all windows and doors from her bedroom, so that one could only enter and exit with certain enchantments. He also gave her an enchanted locket with their family's seal on it, which was supposed to protect her from the traps on their property. He did not realize that this locket was a Horcrux. Augustus did not want Jackie to go to Hogwarts, since he thought it was much too dangerous and because he did not want Jackie to be out in the public eye. Priscilla convinced him that she needed to socialize with the other children of wealthy families and potentially meet her future spouse. Priscilla actually just wanted Jackie to have a chance at a normal life and escape from Augustus' increasing insanity. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Jackie went to Hogwarts and brought Jasper with her. While she was nervous, as well as rather awkward and overly-polite from her isolation, she soon began socializing with other students. She was sorted into Slytherin, most likely as a result of the grip that Lysander's Horcrux already had on her soul. She started living in a dorm with Lauren Grady, Nancy Wingfield, and Clara Nott. While she met several students, she primarily spent time with Taden Gaunt. She was soon introduced to Tyler Facheux, who she also befriended. They often practiced Charms together. She was also on good terms with Lauren and often did her hair and makeup. She was the first to encounter the Boggart that was released by Elliott Scott, which took the form of a swarm of insects. She fled with Taden, and was very shaken by the incident. Physical Appearance Jackie has long, soft strawberry blonde hair. It is often in a braid. Her left eye is missing, and the area where it used to be is almost always covered by an eye patch. Her right eye is chartreuse. She is small and rather frail, with little muscle mass. She tries to tend to her appearance, but this often falls by the wayside when her grip on reality begins to slip. She usually wears blouses, skirts, and dresses. She always tries to wear the jewelry and other accessories made for her by her husband or given to her by her friends. On her neck, she has a scar where Mireille's locket used to be. Personality and Traits Likes/Dislikes Food Jackie generally eats lightly, though she is willing to indulge more as she ages. She has an appreciation for gourmet food and occasionally misses the refined meals she had as a child. Likes: Caramel, strawberries, grapes, mint, waffles Drink She typically does not like to heavily drink alcohol, but enjoys having wine with dinner. Favorite: Darjeeling tea Likes: Pinot blanc, viognier, valerian root tea, various other teas Animals Likes: Thestrals, cats, most animals Dislikes: Insects Activities Likes: Hiking, playing cello, baking, doing crosswords Abilities and Skills * Animal handling: '''She is skilled at befriending, training, and riding animals. She later learns how to raise and care for livestock. * '''Music: '''Jackie can play the cello and read music. She has a good knowledge of classical music. * '''Baking: Jackie enjoys baking; she gives nearly all the treats to her loved ones. She primarily learned from Keelin Grady. * Transfiguration: She is an Animagus; she can turn into a lyrebird smoothly, but experiences some mild side effects if she tries to turn back into a human too quickly. She has residual advanced transfiguration knowledge due to her mind's former connection with the soul of Lysander Halifax. However, this is mostly repressed. * Magical aptitude: '''Most of Jackie's spell knowledge is focused on defense. She is able to perform some vile curses that she learned from Lysander's Horcrux. * '''Games: She knows how to play chess and seems to enjoy doing so with Kayne. Jackie loves crossword puzzles, but it is unclear if she is any good at them. * Fashion/Beauty: For much of Jackie's life, she cared very deeply about her looks. She was up-to-date on fashion trends as a teenager. As an adult, these things are not a priority, but she enjoys wearing jewelry and sometimes dressing up a bit. * Knitting * Wilderness survival Possessions * Oswald: Buffy fish owl; well-trained in more than delivering mail * Rowan: A bowtruckle that Jackie sees as more of a partner than a pet. ** Tiny clothing for Rowan to wear * Wand * Cello: Very pretty and valuable * Potions: Jackie takes at least two potions regularly (one prevents sleepwalking, the other treats her hallucinations). She often carries dittany and other first aid with her as an adult. * Red ribbon: Covered in rhinestones. Used to be tied in a bow around Jasper's neck. * Jewelry Relationships Lauren Grady Lauren is Jackie's best friend and adopted sister. She trusts her more than anyone. She often feels guilty about nearly killing Lauren while possessed by Lysander Halifax and often tries to make it up to her. Jackie is very grateful for Lauren taking care of her when she is delusional. Isaac Lloyd Isaac is essentially Jackie's husband, but she did not want to officially get married because she is afraid of dragging Isaac into her cursed family. Together they have a son, Theodore Lloyd. Jackie was quickly attracted to him when they met during the Second Wizarding War. She was unsure about committing to a relationship with him due to her excessive dark secrets, but he ultimately won her over with his kindness and sincerity. Theodore Lloyd Tyler Facheux Tyler is one of Jackie's closest friends. She sees him as being very cool and generally experienced. She gets along well with him due to his calm, peaceful nature. Kayne Lloyd During school, Jackie and Kayne were ostensibly good friends. They often studied together and sometimes played chess. Both were often concerned with Lauren's well-being. However, Kayne resented Jackie for hurting Lauren. While Jackie did not blame Kayne for feeling this way, she sometimes avoided him. Taden Gaunt Derek Hunter Nancy Wingfield Elenora Rowle Moira Magda Ash Reid Lineage Category:Characters Category:Septet Category:Present Category:Slytherin Category:Halifax Category:Halifax curse Category:Hogwarts faculty Category:Animagus Category:Prefects Category:Musicians Category:Pure-bloods Category:Forbidden Forest inhabitants